


Passing Time... Or Trying, At Least

by big_yikes



Series: BMC Girls Week 2.0 [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Artist Christine, Conversations With Oneself, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Trans Character, Trans Christine, Trans Female Character, Writer Christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_yikes/pseuds/big_yikes
Summary: Christine is bored out of her mind and tries to decide what to do while she waits.She doesn't really get much done, but it sure as hell helps pass the time.





	Passing Time... Or Trying, At Least

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the BMC Girls Week 2.0, day one was Christine! I just like to think that she woukd write? And draw? A lot?

  Christine sat in front of the black screen, trying to figure out what to do that day. She was waiting for her dads to come back home from the airport, since they went to pick up her cousin and aunt.

  The question is: what would she do now?

_Write? No, not now._

_Draw? No, not in the mood. Although it would be good practice… nah._

_...Watch RENT? Again? Wait, how many times have I watched it?_

  She checked.

  _…So that’s a “no” to RENT._

Maybe she could

_Rehearse? Wait, there’s nothing to rehearse. It’s summer, and there were no summer play auditions open. Plus, most of the time it’s kind of expensive, and dad and pops don’t really have extra money._

She could try to

_Write? Wait, you already thought of that. But you have been working on that story for_ at least _a month._

Writing is good. So that’s what she was gonna do. Write.

  ...No she wasn't. She _could_ … nah. No writing.

  So what _was_ she gonna do? She could just--

A noise from downstairs!

_Was that the doorbell? Yeah, it was the door-- no, it wasn't._

  It was just one of her cats. Which one, she didn’t know. Maybe it was more than one of them. Two of them had bell collars. Also, why would her dads have to ring the doorbell? _Maybe because they’d wanna surprise me? No, that’s not right._

  Christine was gonna write, _now._

_"The Sweets shop; where two girls”--_

  Another noise.

  _Wait, was_ that _the doorbell? Yeah, it was--! No, it wasn't._

  Cat.

_Aham, “where two girls, with the names of C”--_

  Noise. _Again._

_IS THAT THE GOSH DARN DOORBELL BECAUSE I SWEAR-- oh no, it’s not._

Cat. _Again._

Well, that drop of inspiration to write was gone as soon as it appeared.

  She went downstairs to check on the cats. There were three cats; Mr. Mistoffelees, Glinda and Purr. (The two that have bells are Mr. Mistoffelees and Glinda.) Now, to find out which one is scratching the collar.

  Ring, ring, ring.

_...It’s Mistoffelees._

  She went over and removed his collar.

  Back upstairs, back to having no clue what to do. No ringing, no ideas, no-- _hey, I really like that scarf. I should put on that scarf._

  She put on the scarf; it was her favorite. It was made of pink silk, and it was very soft.. Her dads gave it to her on her first birthday as a girl, sixth grade.

  Click.

_Was that the door? Was that--_

  She was running downstairs.

  It was the door.

  She could write or draw later. Now, she was gonna spend some time with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, day one! Sheesh, that was bad. At least I tried?


End file.
